I choose you
by palex80
Summary: One-shot song-fic set after the season 2. I hope you're going to like it!


I don't own anything… unfortunately

Set after season 2.

I choose you.

**Ashley P.O.V**

Right after the shooting I went to Europe. I know that I shouldn't have but I just couldn't deal with everything that happen that night. I let Spencer down, I let Aiden down, and I let everybody down. I just didn't know what to do. Everything that happen with my dad came back like a flash.

Now I'm back in L.A and I tried calling Spencer a couple of times. She won't return my calls. I guess I can understand. I was an ass. She needed me and I couldn't be there for her. I just couldn't choose between her and Aiden. My past or my future.

When we came back to school and I was Spencer, I knew that I did a big mistake by letting her go. I need to prove to her that she can count on me again like she used to. And I think I know just the way to let her know.

I convinced Spencer to come to Ego with me tonight I have a special something for her there.

**Spencer P.O.V**

After Ashley called me like a thousand time to get me to go to Ego I felt like I had to go. At least to get her to stop calling me. After I arrived at the bar with Glen I just heard a girl singing a song.

Heh, you know  
>Someone loses someone they love everyday<br>And I'm fortunate to still have you in my life  
>'Cause I know I made some mistakes in the past but<br>I'm tired of making excuses  
>Listen<p>

For whatever might have been  
>And all that it never was<br>Whatever I couldn't see  
>And all that I didn't want<p>

There was a method to my madness girl  
>That wasn't clear to me<br>Until the day I saw your face  
>When I saw everything<p>

For I saw us dancing through sunshine and rain  
>And I saw us laughing through joy and through pain<br>And I saw time passing but we did not change  
>And I still saw us together at the end of every day<p>

I knew that song. I loved that song and only one person knew that I loved it. And she's up there singing it. God she's beautiful.

Whenever you want it  
>Whenever you need it<br>Whatever you feel like, it's gon' be like  
>You better believe it<br>Whenever you feel like dancing  
>You don't have to dance alone, no<br>You know, you know, you know  
>You should already know<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<p>

I felt you inside myself  
>Before I could even feel<br>I knew you like no one else  
>But still I couldn't tell, Oh<br>Girl, none of it made sense to me  
>Girl, none of it was real<br>Until the day I saw your face  
>And it was clear to see<p>

Whenever you want it (Whenever you want it)  
>Whenever you need it (Whenever you need it, baby)<br>Whatever you feel like, it's gon' be like  
>You better believe it (You better believe it)<br>Whenever you feel like dancing  
>You don't have to dance alone, no (Oh, no)<br>You know, you know, you know  
>You should already know<br>I choose you (I choose you, baby)  
>I choose you (I choose you, girl)<br>I choose you  
>I choose you (You know that I choose you)<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<p>

I felt like Ashley was trying to send me a message threw the song. She wasn't confused anymore. She just kept staring at me all thru the song. Like she just sang to me, all for me.

Throughout our times, people have searched their lives  
>Hoping that they might find the chance where they can make things right<br>Through my desire, thank God I found the fire  
>Oh, for everything has led me straight to you (Youuuu...)<p>

Whenever you want it  
>Whenever you need it (Baby)<br>Whatever you feel like, it's gon' be like  
>You better believe it (Oh, you better believe it)<br>Whenever you feel like dancing  
>You don't have to dance alone, no<br>You know, you know, you know  
>You should already know<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<br>I choose you (Yeah, oh baby darling)  
>I choose you (Said I'm choosing you)<p>

I choose you (Oh baby baby)  
>I choose you (Girl I made up my mind)<br>I choose you (And I choose you)  
>I choose you<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<p>

After she was done she came down the stage to talk to me.

-"listen Spence. I know a messed up. I'm so sorry for everything. I wish I could do something to make it up to you.

-You just did." I said before I took her in my arms to kiss her with all the passion I had.

The end.

Mario - I choose you


End file.
